The Distance
by distressingdame
Summary: Based off of the song "The Distance" by Hot Chelle Rae. "I don't want to be so far away..." Minute Dramione. Oneshot.


**Hey lovely readers! This is a fic based off the song "The Distance" by Hot Chelle Rae. I strongly suggest you listen to it, it's an amazing song :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Love, SarcasmIsTheBestMedecine**

Draco Malfoy walked past rows of books, back in Hogwarts for his 7th year and studying in the library. He brushed the tips of his fingers against a row of books, hearing a sniffle and a small cry coming from down the aisle. Looking down the bookcase, he saw a figure curled up near the end of the aisle in the fetal position – a figure with the most familiar bushy hair…

Draco debated going to comfort her, seeing as she hated him. Something had suddenly dawned on Draco a month or two ago; he didn't want Granger to hate him. He didn't want that at all. He slowly walked to her shaking form.

"Granger…?"

**I hear you crying and I know  
What it's like to be alone.  
You're scared and I'm not there.  
It's like you're living with a ghost,  
Someone you can't hold,  
And you say it's so unfair.**

She looked up, fire in her crying eyes.

"Sod off, Malfoy. You don't care about me."

"Merlin, Granger, do you really hate me that much? I'm just trying to help."

Hermione pushed herself off the floor, furiously wiping her eyes on her black robe's sleeve. "I don't need your help; I've lasted this long without it."

**And just so you know,  
The distance is what's killing me.  
Time and space have become the enemy,  
And what I need is so far away.  
And so it goes,  
The distance makes it hard to breathe.  
My heart won't let go easily.  
I don't want to be this far away.**

"I'm just trying to be your friend! Is that really a terrible thing to want after all that's happened?" Draco ran a hand through his hair as he watched her struggle with picking up the books she had piled around her. "Let me help with those."

She looked at him in suspicion as he bent over and picked up each of the books she had scattered around, shrinking them as he went so they would be easier to carry.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked, confused as Draco conjured a bag for her to carry the books in.

Draco had a minor flashback to a memory he'd rather not relive.

**I'm lying by myself,  
The silence seems to swell.  
Someday this all will change;  
It's a temporary pain.  
See your face and speak your name,  
Till then I'll scream into the night**

"_Why did you have my sword, Mudblood?"_

"_I don't know, I don- AUGH!"_

"_DO NOT LIE, FILTH! HAVE YOU BEEN INTO MY VAULT? CRUCIO!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T!"_

"_DRACO! Fetch my dagger! This slimy Mudblood needs to be taught a lesson!"_

"_NO, PLEASE, NO!"_

"_CRUCIO!"_

Draco awoke, screaming, his lungs nearly giving out on him. He took in deep, gulping breaths as he realized he was in the Slytherin dorms, the beds around him empty. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in his hands, remembering that terrifying night.

Granger's scared, bloodied face flashed through his mind and he whimpered, remembering how terrible her screams were to hear, how unbearable it was to see her being tortured.

He lied back down, resting his hand on his head, not falling asleep, but simply letting the silence overcome him, welcoming him into loneliness.

**And just so you know,  
The distance is what's killing me.  
Time and space have become the enemy,  
And what I need is so far away.  
And so it goes,  
The distance makes it hard to breathe.  
My heart won't let go easily,  
I don't want to be this far away.**

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered, afraid of the empty, scarred look on his face.

He shook himself out of it, and dropped the bag of books he had been holding, reaching out and grabbing both of Hermione's forearms.

"I don't want us to hate each other," he said, more as a plea then as a statement. "I…I don't want any more wars." He flushed a scarlet that surprised Hermione. "I don't want any more distance."

**Well I've got my life,  
And you've got my world tonight.  
And I miss you, I miss you.**

For the first time, Hermione was at a loss for words. She stood there, gaping, in Draco's viselike grip, wondering what in bloody hell was going on.

"I don't even care if we're friends," he whispered, looking away. "I just don't want you to hate me."

Hermione slowly pulled her arm out of Draco's grasp and put a hand on his face, seeing the truth, bold and not hidden in the slightest behind his silver eyes.

For the first time, the Slytherin prince and Gryffindor princess understood each other.

**And just so you know,  
The distance is what's killing me.  
Time and space have become the enemy,  
And what I need is so far away.  
And so it goes,  
The distance makes it hard to breathe.  
My hear won't let go easily.**

Hermione pulled her hand away, leaning over and picking up the bag of books that he had dropped on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she said quietly, turning her back. "But six years of mistrust and hate don't dissipate in a second of kindness."

Draco's face crumpled, and Hermione turned around just in time for him to turn away, not wanting her to see.

"Just…give me time."

Draco stood in the library alone for quite some time, mixed emotions swirling and bubbling in his chest like a badly brewed potion.

He walked out, hours after, wondering why being a good person had seemed to difficult when he was younger.

**I don't want to be this far away.**


End file.
